


【洋岳】我都躺下了你居然让我等一下？

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【洋岳】我都躺下了你居然让我等一下？

01

已经午夜一点了。李振洋从吧台起身要走的时候被人摁住了手腕。他回头，透过被举着的装着茶色酒水的杯子，看到对面人歪着脑袋看他。估计是醉了，声音黏黏糊糊地：“要喝一杯吗？”李振洋歉意地推了推他的手，嘴上道着不了想离开，，却没想到对方按着桌沿凑了过来，鼻尖快要碰到他的嘴唇，眼睛迷朦地湿漉漉地：“好困哦——”他说完，趴在了桌子上。

不会是醉了吧？

那人抓着他手腕的手松了劲儿，垂在身侧，脑袋枕着自己另一只手臂，眯着眼睛趴着。李振洋凑近了看对方。对方的睫毛些微颤动着，嘴巴抿着，嘴角弯弯下垂。他轻轻拍了拍对方脸颊，那人垂着的手顺势搭了上来，牵上了他的手。

李振洋叹了口气，手搂过对方的肩膀，手臂搭在自己肩上让他站起来。酒吧里音乐轰炸耳朵，他不得不凑近了对方的耳廓大声询问：“我送你回去！你住哪儿？”对方回头皱着眉看他：“喝一杯吗——！”李振洋又吼了一声：“送你回去——！”

对方也不知道听没听懂，手慢悠悠伸进衣服袋子里掏了张卡给他。店里昏暗，偶尔有光投过来。李振洋眯着眼看清了，是酒店的房卡。他拉扯着走路东歪西倒的醉鬼往门外走，打了个车把他塞进去。司机看到醉汉就想拒载，李振洋只能一起钻了进去陪着：“去xx酒店。”

许是这个搭配有点诡异，司机好几次从倒后镜里偷瞄后排的景象。那个男人把李振洋的左臂紧紧搂住，头歪着靠在他肩膀上，衣服拉扯得皱巴巴的，李振洋倒是精神还好，右臂支在窗户边沿上看窗外的景色。

到地儿了付了钱，还得把那个男人拖出来。幸好那个男人醉酒了不闹腾也没吐，就是浑身软塌扶起来有些费劲儿。他好不容易把人带进了房间扔上了床，仁至义尽地松了他的领口，正准备走，那个男人倒是突然坐起来一下揪住了他的衣角：“不许走！”

李振洋回头看着他。那人衣服领子解了，衬衫松开了都能看到锁骨，衣服歪歪斜斜的，头发折腾得乱得有些毛躁。他闭着眼睛，像气鼓鼓一样撅着嘴，手捏着他的衣角揉捏：“留下来嘛——”

真拿爱撒娇的醉鬼没办法。李振洋又往床边走了几步，拍拍那人的手示意他放开，坐在床沿上让他躺好。对方倒是不依不饶，松了捏着他衣角的手，又顺势探进他衣服里，捏了一把他腰上的痒痒肉，又扯上了他的松紧裤带：“一起睡嘛……”

李振洋脑子里莫名其妙炸开了花。这什么情况啊？我是被一个醉鬼骚扰了还被邀请了一块儿睡？他还没想明白的时候，对方已经撑不住脑袋往后倒了下去，脑袋碰上松软的枕头，没一会儿就响起了均匀的呼吸声，倒是手上的劲儿不松。

莫名其妙。李振洋想着对方一个醉鬼也没做什么逾矩是事情，干脆掀了被子躺下了。对方手被他压在了身下，不舒服地翻了个身，眼睛还紧闭着。李振洋就着灯光昏黄，看了看对方。长相看着讨喜，眼睫毛怪长的，像把小刷子似的。他还没回过神儿来的时候对方又往前凑了凑，嘴里还在呢喃着：“不许走……”

李振洋手搂上对方的肩，轻拍他的背：“好啦……不走，不走……”

02

如果说前一晚的事情还只是莫名其妙，那第二天在课上看到前一晚的陌生人站在讲台旁边就更让人摸不着头脑了。李振洋一大早起来，房间里就剩他了，一屋子酒气散都散不掉。他洗漱完打了个车回宿舍换了身衣服，还被舍友揶揄春宵一刻。他解释不明白干脆先来上英语课了，结果新换的外教给大家介绍他的助教，他眼睛都瞪直了——

这不是昨晚那个撒娇的醉鬼吗！

台上的人落落大方给大家做自我介绍，大三，工学院，岳明辉，pinkray，还把联系方式留在黑板上。英语倒是没啥口音，字正腔圆，末了说thank you的时候他眼神刚好扫到李振洋那边，u的尾音被拖出了诡异的音调。他及时闭嘴了，整理了一下笑容，在稀稀拉拉的欢迎的掌声中坐到了第一排，李振洋隔壁的隔壁。

如果空气有形状，他们中间隔着的空位上，一定有一团莫名其妙的尴尬。李振洋整节课都听不进去，一部分是因为台上的外教语速太快让他听得糊里糊涂，另一方面是他隔壁坐着的岳明辉是前一晚被他连拖带拽送回酒店的醉鬼。当外教指示大家一对一练习会话的时候，李振洋绝望地发现他落单了，他的练习对象，只能是岳明辉。

岳明辉倒是自然极了，站起来坐近了一个位子，伸出右手要跟他握手：“well… Nice to meet you again!”接下来的对话大多磕磕绊绊，李振洋本来对口语会话就有点恐惧，再加上这种尴尬的情况，更是讲得一个句子卡三遍，更多的是岳明辉抛了问题又接过话茬儿。岳明辉讲英语挺好听的，没什么口音，流利，语速放慢了，用的词也不难，李振洋大多都听懂了。如果撇除昨天的事情的话，李振洋此刻可以说是非常欣赏岳明辉了。

下课铃敲响的时候李振洋站起来就想收拾东西走，倒是岳明辉先发出了邀请：“学弟，挺有……缘分啊。”他迟疑了一下，选了个微妙的词。“中午要不一起吃饭？”李振洋刚想说不了，岳明辉又追着续上一句：“顺便也给你道个谢，昨天麻烦你了。”

岳明辉这样一句倒是让李振洋觉得舒坦多了，他也不回绝了，干脆点点头答应了下来。

午饭这个点儿去食堂不是好选择，队伍早就该排得老长，排到了也估计捞不到什么吃的了。岳明辉干脆请李振洋去学校外面的饭店下个馆子，李振洋倒也不客气答应下来了。

在馆子里坐下了两人才开始聊了起来。岳明辉倒没解释为什么喝得烂醉，直接为自己麻烦他了道了个歉。最后又小心翼翼地问了一句：“倒是学弟你昨晚……怎么会去那儿？”李振洋不知道岳明辉有何意指：“昨晚约了个好久不见的朋友，结果他一直没来，我就一个人在那个角落坐了挺久的。”

“哦……朋友，好的。”  
“后来我不等了，要走的时候就遇上你了……”  
“那就算是你等到了我吧！”  
“师兄我发现你还挺理直气壮？”  
岳明辉给李振洋倒了个茶：“哈哈哈哈就当交个朋友！吃饭吃饭！”

吃完饭下来倒是熟络得快。岳明辉后头话语上占了上风，怪他自我保护意识不深：“万一我是个坏人呢！给你做个仙人跳的局！”“哥哥你可快别逞能了，你那时候高脚凳都坐不稳就差往下摔了你还仙人跳呢？”“洋洋我发现你真挺容易心软的。”“行了还不是因为你长得好看。”

岳明辉夹菜的手微微一顿：“啥？”李振洋嚼吧嚼吧嘴里的菜咽了下去回他：“夸你好看，行不行？”“行！我爱听！”

03

虽然认识的过程有点……独特，但熟络起来了李振洋发现岳明辉是个和自己颇为契合的人，开得起玩笑，赖一块儿的时候时间过得飞快。岳明辉后头还告诉他Christopher的课期末口语考试占总评的50%，让他多练练，至少争取拿个及格分儿。“……行吧。”李振洋悲壮地点点头。

“不行哥哥课余给你练练呗！”  
“你行不行啊？”  
“我是他助教你说我行不行。”  
李振洋紧紧握着岳明辉的手：“哥！你是我的救命恩人！”

练口语的时间多半是迁就李振洋的课表的。大一正是课多的时候，岳明辉倒是挺休闲，一个学期就一节专业必修，当了两门课的助教，大部分时候都在琢磨他要考的托福，给李振洋辅导口语算是顺带的了。

岳明辉挺会挑地儿的，第一次约在了校外不远处一个咖啡厅，挑的时段店里人少。“这不是怕你不敢开口说。”岳明辉把材料摊开了要给他讲常用话题。但李振洋多少还是有些不好意思，岳明辉只得坐近了些，两个人手臂挨着手臂，如若不是初春还穿着外套，此时该是肌肤黏着肌肤的亲密了。

李振洋被岳明辉带着练习，但其实更多时候还是岳明辉在开口讲。他看岳明辉的时候容易走神，岳明辉讲话的时候小虎牙若隐若现的怪可爱的，他很喜欢看。后来又发现岳明辉头发挺多的，偶尔出来会扎小啾啾，手上总是挂着一条绑头发的电话线。

他还笑话过岳明辉，以为会被顶嘴教训，结果岳明辉倒是瘪着嘴认真地苦恼着：“哎呀我头发太多了，不扎起来像个小菠萝。”小菠萝也挺可爱的，李振洋这样想着，但没说出口。

他倒挺喜欢跟岳明辉腻歪在一起，练练口语，插科打诨，喝完下午茶之后再一起去吃个晚饭，然后绕着学校一路散步。他不太清楚岳明辉怎么想，但是当他发现自己对岳明辉的想法有些改变，一开始相遇的那一晚的迷糊的岳明辉在他记忆里平添了许多魅力的时候，他觉得这应该就是开春了，喜欢在心里发芽了。

04

李振洋倒听过不少女生向岳明辉表白遭拒绝的事情，他半开玩笑一样问过岳明辉都是怎么回事儿，岳明辉打哈哈模糊过去了：“这不就是没遇上合适的嘛？”李振洋不依不饶地追问：“哪儿不合适啦？”岳明辉推他一把说他八卦：“性别不合适行不行？”李振洋就住嘴了。也不知道岳明辉是顺着他开玩笑，还是说了真心话。

他生日的时候宿舍约了一块儿出去唱K吃烧烤，结果下大雨，烧烤摊儿收早了。李振洋淋了个衣服半湿，九点多回的宿舍。几个人冲回去，其他人嗷嗷叫着上楼，倒是李振洋眼尖，看到门口隔壁站着的身影挺熟悉的。他走过去才发现果然是岳明辉。

“你来干嘛呢？”  
“你不是生日吗？”  
“啊？你怎么知道的？”  
“……昨晚山上冲下来只野猪告诉我的，你信吗？”  
李振洋笑了，脑袋毛湿哒哒地往岳明辉肩膀上蹭：“你就瞎编吧！”  
岳明辉推开他挑挑眉：“爱信不信！”  
“那没点儿礼物？”  
“生日快乐！”  
“没啦？”  
岳明辉双手揣兜里看着他：“你大岳哥雨里步行十分钟过来，在这儿等了半个多小时就为了给你讲生日快乐不就是最好的礼物吗？”  
“那你不先跟我说一下！”  
“你看看手机，看看微信，宝贝儿，看看是谁给你唠叨了十几条消息？”

李振洋一听明白了。这是生气呢，大雨天过来了，找不到人，还看他出去浪回来了，生气呢！虽然也不明白岳明辉什么立场生气，但他下意识就要过去解释，岳明辉食指戳他脑门儿：“你一脑袋湿的你离我远点儿！”“行行行，我生日，你是大爷。”

岳明辉莫名被戳到笑点笑开了：“行啦！赶紧上去洗澡换衣服，等下该感冒了。”李振洋也不动，就看着他：“你没点儿别的要说的？”岳明辉从兜里拿出来个u盘：“我把期末可能的话题的材料都录了语音放这里边儿了，送你！记得听啊！”李振洋哭笑不得：“没啦？就没啦？”“反正你听！这还不够吗！”岳明辉说完就出去拿伞了，李振洋摸不着头脑，冲他后脑勺喊了句谢谢，上楼了。

05

李振洋洗完澡下来开了电脑就要听录音，一打开，好家伙，大大小小五十多段音频，看那些长长短短的英文命名就头疼。他也懒得翻出来纸质材料了，干脆合上了电脑爬床上玩手机去了。捏着手机思前想后，还是给岳明辉发了信息：“谢谢你的礼物啊，我很喜欢。”

岳明辉干脆回了个语音：“别给我打官腔了，你肯定没听。”  
“明儿听明儿听，岳老师，辉爷，我明儿听。”  
“晚安。”  
“……晚安。”也不知道哪儿又让岳明辉不高兴了。

结果明儿也没机会听。周末到了，一个宿舍四个人，一个本地的回家了，连带李振洋剩下三个，本来该在宿舍里蹉跎时光的，结果午觉睡到一半，宿管阿姨上来敲门：“今明两天停水啊！东区水管挖断了。”李振洋翻了个身怨声载道：“我上的是啥工地大学吗？”舍友接过话茬儿：“这已经这学期第二回了吧？”

三个人决定干脆出去开个房，但单人房睡不下，双人房又得决定哪俩人儿睡一张。舍友干脆问要不要开个家庭房。李振洋随手把纸巾袋扔过去：“那还得决定谁当爹谁当妈呢！”

岳明辉的信息倒是来得很及时，问李振洋要不要跟他出去呆两天。“东区水管又断了！我天，我宿舍就剩我一人儿，剩下仨都出去实习了。你跟不跟哥出去旅馆呆两天晚上？”李振洋和岳明辉一拍即合：“成啊！”顺带挥手和舍友说拜拜。

倒不明白自己欢快在哪里，可能能跟岳明辉睡一个房间就挺兴奋的。到地儿了发现岳明辉定的是个大床房，拣着词儿跟他说定晚了，学校附近也就剩大床的了。李振洋就更开心了，但脸上表情还是得控制住，提着个包点点头：“也成，我无所谓。”

周末了又没课，岳明辉倒是还记得李振洋的事儿，拿出来熟悉的口语材料。李振洋把自己摔床上：“天呐哥哥！你放过我吧，大周末的我们过得放纵一点不好吗？”  
“放纵用英文怎么说？”  
“……我来了。”  
岳明辉拍拍那叠厚厚的材料，笑着示意他过来。

他正看着呢，岳明辉又问一句：“你是不是没听我的录音。”  
“……是，东区水管挖断了，我心系学校的建设事业，无暇顾及别的。”  
岳明辉一把拍他后腰上：“哥哥我就应该今天出去喝大酒的，居然跟你出来开房了。”

……好像哪儿不对？李振洋没想明白。

06

晚上洗完澡，岳明辉穿个大裤衩配个老头跨栏背心儿歪歪斜斜躺床上玩手机，李振洋洗完澡了穿个运动裤就出来了，也不系上裤腰带，松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，上半身感觉冒着热气。岳明辉抬眼看了一下，又低头了，被子往李振洋那边一推：“也不怕着凉你。”

“怕啥啊！暖和着呢！”  
李振洋扔了毛巾干脆趴在床上，脑袋凑过去看岳明辉在干嘛。  
岳明辉把手机换了个角度好让李振洋看不到内容，看着他问：“干嘛呢？”  
“还不让人看，跟女朋友聊天啊？”  
岳明辉试图推开凑得太近的李振洋想要坐起来：“我要谈恋爱了你能不知道？”  
“那万一呢？”  
岳明辉看着他，叹了口气：“什么都不知道呀你。”  
“你倒装句跟谁学的？”李振洋突然话锋一转。  
“……我看是被你带的。”岳明辉一巴掌拍李振洋胸上，想想不妥又赶紧收回了手：“你起开让我坐起来。”

李振洋总感觉哪儿有不对，但又琢磨不出味儿。干脆躺下了玩手机，沙雕微博刷得不亦乐乎。11点刚过岳明辉就说困了，也不等李振洋回应就要关灯。李振洋只得顺从地躺进被子里。他还在玩手机，把光调暗了让岳明辉先睡。岳明辉转过身子拿背对着他，声音好像很远地传过来：“那晚安。”

他感觉到岳明辉翻了个身，他也赶紧放下了手机转过去问他：“太亮了影响你休息啦？”窗帘没拉紧，外头灯光映进来，李振洋大概能看到岳明辉枕着自己胳膊看着他，也不说话。李振洋又接着问他怎么了。

岳明辉像是下了很大决心：“李振洋，我接下来说的做的，如果你不能接受，那就把它留在熄灯的黑暗里好吗？”李振洋挪得靠近了点岳明辉，手把他胳膊从脑袋底下拉出来：“你这么枕着待会儿血流不通畅要麻了。”岳明辉顺势握住了李振洋的手一拉，李振洋一个不受力差点撞上他的鼻梁，他左手赶忙撑住：“岳明辉你小心点儿！”“你先答应我！”“好好好！”

岳明辉偏了偏头避过他的鼻尖，轻轻柔柔地亲在李振洋的嘴唇上。松开了之后，眼睛里像装了水雾，又像藏了星河：“我等不及你听录音啦。李振洋，其实我挺喜欢你的。”李振洋愣了。他没想到能剧情还能这么峰回路转，他怀疑岳明辉在他心室里听他嘀嘀咕咕一个月了，不然怎么能知道要说什么才能最让李振洋开心。

岳明辉看他没啥反应，又问了一句：“你知不知道第一次遇见我那酒吧是个gay吧？”，李振洋还愣着呢，岳明辉闭上了眼睛，松开了抓着他的手：“就当我没说过。”几乎是岳明辉话音刚落，李振洋就开了口：“不行，说出去的话泼出去的水！”“那你……”岳明辉没说完的话就被李振洋的吻堵在了嘴里。

李振洋的吻太具攻击性，像要汲取他全部的氧气，吮着他的下唇，牙齿磨着软肉，与他的唇舌交缠，扫过口腔里的每个角落，直叫他喘不过气来。他手扶在李振洋的锁骨上，又失了力气往下放，李振洋干脆握住了他的手，把他整个人往怀里带。

成年人都该知道后面的故事的。但李振洋结束亲吻后只看着岳明辉喘息，吻点点落在他的脸颊、而后，脖颈，刚撑在他耳边的手胡乱摸着他的腰腹，然后埋头在了岳明辉的肩膀，戛然而止——

岳明辉有些不知所措：“后悔啦？”看李振洋不不说话，岳明辉又接上：“……只要现在开灯，我可以当一切没发生过……”李振洋的声音这才闷闷地传过来：“不是……”岳明辉想了想突然推开李振洋：“卧槽你不会是嫌弃我的老头背心儿吧？”

李振洋这才慌里慌张地抬起头来：“不是不是不是！老头背心儿是无辜的！”  
“那请问被你晾着的我就是有罪的吗？”  
“不是！……哎。”  
岳明辉干脆躺平了，看着李振洋膝盖跪在他的两侧，肆无忌惮欣赏他挺直了腰后，腰腹部的线条。他伸手往前摸了一把李振洋松垮的运动裤下包裹的半硬：“那看来老头背心对你没什么影响。”然后手轻轻地向下，捏了一把他的大腿根的肌肉。

李振洋脑子里崩着的弦彻底断了，他探身拿过手机：“你等一下……”  
“噢！等下！李振洋你是不是分手没分干净！”  
“不是！卧槽你别乱猜了！”  
岳明辉拱起腿用膝盖磨蹭他的大腿：“那你什么意思？我都在床上躺下了你让我等一下？”  
李振洋表情复杂，手机胡乱翻了一下，然后扔到一边，破罐子破摔地手扯上岳明辉的背心：“我……没做过，我查查看怎么做……”

……一段长时间的沉默里，岳明辉使劲儿把笑往肚子里憋，然后扯了扯李振洋的裤头，最后说了一句：“弟弟我教你，这事儿吧，它第一件要做的事儿就是……”  
“嗯？”  
“就是不能等对方都躺下了还让对方等一下！”  
李振洋又弯下腰来亲岳明辉，拿出要撞他跟他同归于尽的架势，把岳明辉又要笑出声的唇含住，捕捉了间隙说：“不许笑！”

绵长的亲吻结束了，岳明辉一搂李振洋脖子，偏过头凑到他耳边：“我不笑，来，我教你。”

07

教是真的教。岳明辉翻了个身占据主动权，等李振洋跌进柔软的床褥里的时候他膝盖跪在李振洋腰两侧，起身单手脱掉了背心。他亲在李振洋的唇上，等李振洋要追来的时候他又亲在他的眉间，他的耳后，他的下颚，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的……

无师自通一般，李振洋手胡乱揉在岳明辉的后背，又轻轻划过他的腰窝，顺势向下把他的裤子扯掉，他伸手揉了揉岳明辉腰腹下鼓起的包，等岳明辉不自觉地哼哼地时候搂上了他的腰肢。岳明辉从床头柜上翻找，所幸都有，他把润滑塞到李振洋手上，用牙咬开了套子的包装，看得李振洋喉结不自觉地动了动。岳明辉笑着俯下身去用嘴给李振洋的脆弱戴上套子，温热的口腔包裹住坚硬，几乎舒服得李振洋要缴械。岳明辉笑着问他是不是不行了。

李振洋迎着亲上去，顺势将岳明辉放倒在床上，岳明辉趴在床上扭头想说些什么，李振洋已经挤好了润滑剂，手伸到后穴一点一点往里挤着做扩张。岳明辉好久没做了，手胡乱抓着李振洋另一只撑着的手臂，哼哼着让他慢一点。李振洋凑在他的耳边呵着气说：“现在慢了，待会就慢不下来了哦。”“你……”

岳明辉根本说不出整句，后面的句子都被自己不自觉的呻吟打断，李振洋倒不像第一次，扩张的手指还坏心地划着内壁带出来些晶亮。等小穴迫不及待收缩着的时候，李振洋将性器整根没入，激得岳明辉不自觉地扬了扬头想往前退，李振洋又俯下身来，胸膛紧贴着他的后背，低沉着声音笑了笑：“现在想逃，有点晚了吧，哥哥？”

他缓慢地动了起来，听着岳明辉忍不住地乱哼哼。他凑到岳明辉脸颊旁亲吻他的脸颊，又讨要他一个吻，岳明辉扭过头来照顾他的唇。李振洋交缠后又往下亲在他的后颈上，他的肩上，他的蝴蝶骨上，起伏随着他的呻吟加快。李振洋还不忘分心去照顾岳明辉的前端，在他忍不住释放的时候，李振洋也一并将滚烫留在了他湿热的后穴里。

李振洋把套子打了个结随手扔进垃圾桶里。岳明辉羞得没脸看，干脆脸又埋进了枕头。

08

这个天儿做点什么运动都会出点儿汗。李振洋身上起了一层薄汗，小口喘着气抱着岳明辉：“舒服了没？”  
“舒服了。”声音被枕头隔了音又传出来。  
“那下次能不能不穿老头儿背心了？”  
岳明辉拎起隔壁自己的大裤衩糊李振洋脸上：“不许嫌弃我的背心儿！”  
李振洋低声哼着笑了。

岳明辉没头没脑地接了一句：“我发现你声音真的挺好听的。”  
“那你不是赚了，男朋友声音好听，你能天天听啊。”  
“好像是哦——等下这事儿我们得理理！”

李振洋松开他，让岳明辉坐起来。岳明辉觉得有些尴尬，还有些不适，他靠着枕头，扯过被子盖着自己腰腹往下的位子，颇有些欲盖弥彰的意味。他故意咳嗽了一下：“我这不是，以为没戏了嘛……”  
“请问岳先生你是为什么会觉得自己没戏了呢？”  
“我这不是怕你听了录音，想拒绝我又不让我掉面子吗？”  
李振洋先发制人：“哥我错了，录音我是真没听，我这不是没挑到合适的时间欣赏呢吗？”  
“欣赏个屁你不尊重我劳动成果。”岳明辉瞪了眼他。  
“那我要光听录音我哪儿还有借口见到你啊？”李振洋倒也吼上了。  
“好像也是啊……不是你让我想想。”岳明辉倒突然感觉自己这个脑回路是不有点儿不对。

“所以录音里到底有啥？”  
“录音里我藏了个表白的音频。你听完全部，就会……听到。”  
李振洋扶着岳明辉的肩膀盯着他：“你录了五十多段，我要听到猴年马月去。”  
“你看看文件名。”岳明辉扶额，“不就显而易见了吗……”  
李振洋无言以对，但刚把男朋友拐到总不能第一天就吵架，他只能微笑着回道：“谢谢您嘞。”  
“……不客气。”

一时间气氛有点儿尴尬。岳明辉小眼神儿飘来飘去不知道该看哪儿。李振洋倒是自在得多，他看岳明辉这幅紧张的样子，张嘴就逗他：“那再亲一个？”  
“亲一个你还打报告？”岳明辉回头看他。  
“那我男朋友告白还给我留作业呢？我尊重一下谈恋爱的程序。”  
岳明辉还想还嘴，但该说的话都被李振洋亲模糊啦。

09

晚上李振洋搂着岳明辉的腰，问他：“你什么时候再给我撒个娇啊。”  
“我什么时候撒过娇？”  
“你醉了的时候可会撒娇了。”  
“你……等一下吧。”  
“在床上了怎么能让人等一下！”

李振洋学得真快。让我们祝福他和岳明辉在恋爱的幸福大道上越走越远。

-END-


End file.
